Conventional windows used extensively in the construction industry generally comprise a single pane of glass carried peripherally by a window sash. It is particularly desirable at times to make the window pane appear to be comprised of a plurality of window panes carried adjacent one another. In order to accomplish this effect, lattice window grids often are installed adjacent window panes with the ends of the lattice strips being attached to the sash.
Several fastening methods have been employed in the past to attach lattice window grids to window sashes. One of the methods, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,099,865, uses a magnet part and a magnetic attractable part, one of the parts being fixed to an end of a lattice strip, and the other part being carried by the sash to magnetically hold the grid in place. A hinged mullion frame is shown in U.S. Pat. 2,681,481 and rotates about a horizontal axis into contact with a window and is attached at its base to a window sash by means of a spring loaded latch. U.S. Pat. No. 3,340,661 discloses a decorative grill mounted to a window sash by resilient members inserted coaxially into the free ends of the grill to contact the sash.
It would be desirable to provide a simple device enabling a user to easily install and remove decorative window grids from a window.